la navidad inesperada de miku
by exorcist yen-chan
Summary: miku hatsune es una estrella pop muy despitada que se le olvido organizar la fiesta de navidad para sus amigos de vocaloid; asi que ella junto con su asistente daran lo mejor para crear la fiesta perfecta y tal ves conquistar un amor... miku x kaito
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos!, este es mi segundo fic que publico aquí, emm este no será muy largo, solo serán unos caps, es un especial de navidad, hubiera quedado mejor que lo publicara antes pero es hasta ahorita que se me ocurrió la idea XDDD, bueno espero que este les guste XDDD, amm y este fic se lo dedico a mi novio que ahora necesita algo que lo divierta hehehe, aunque no se si esto sirva de mucho hahahaha bueno aquí lo tienen mi segunda obra Xd, un regalito de navidad XD

Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo 1 personaje es de mi autoria

1 cap: regalos de ultimo minuto

El reloj sonaba sin parar, mas a la persona que intentaba despertar aun yacía dormida en una gran habitación desordenada ; la puerta sono varias veces, creando un sonido desesperante

-hatsune miku-san!- la voz de un hombre temeroso se escucho del lado de afuera de la habitación –hatsune miku-san!- volvió a gritar

-ahh?- la nombrada porfin se desperto un tanto confundida , se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla un hombre de alrededor 20 años, de apariencia menuda y de gafas , cabellos negros se apareció frente a ella –"mi asistente"-penso la joven antes de pronunciar palabra

-oh, tanaka-san, que haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo la recién levantada con una media sonrisa en gesto de saludo

-tan temprano?,… hatsune-san…-empezo a decir el hombre pero la chica lo interrumpió

-sabes que puedes decirme miku, kota-kun- amablemente la chica intento dejar las formalidades

-si bueno, miku-san, ehh…-seguia algo nervioso- ya es tarde, hoy hay una presentación en una estación de radio, del otro lado de la ciudad a las 11:00 am y ya son las 10:00, tenemos que salir mas tardar en 15 minutos por el trafico - ahora su tono era algo preocupante

-bah, no te preocupes, estare lista a tiempo- la chica rápidamente, cerro la puerta de la habitación dejando al chico por fuera; una ves dentro de la habitación la chica busco rápidamente su ropa dentro un gaveta y entro como avión al baño de la habitación; cepillo sus dientes, tomo un muy rápido baño y se coloco unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y chaqueta color negra ; al salir se miro al espejo, peino su cabello color turquesa en 2 coletas, tomo con la mano derecha un par de zapatillas negras y con la derecha una guitarra, y salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de su gran casa

-listo!, ves te dije que no tardaría- dijo al joven que la esperaba en la sala, mientras que este habría la puerta frontal y dejaba que un aire frio se colara y congelara a la recién llegada

-llevamos, 2 minutos de retraso, ten, colócatelo rápido y salgamos- dije el que anteriormente parecía un chico temeroso ahora con un aire serio, cabello recogido hacia atrás y los rayas de luz del dia reflejándose, en sus gafas; mientras le daba a miku una chaqueta mas gruesa color negra y una bufanda roja

-e-esta b-bien- dijo la joven tomando lo que su asistente le daba , viendo como este se adelantaba hacia la camioneta; se coloco la chaqueta, la bufanda y antes de salir se coloco los zapatos (ya que la costumbre japonesa es quitarse o ponerse los zapatos a la entrada de la casa); habia nieve por todo el piso ya que era diciembre asi que tubo cuidado de camino a la camioneta

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la estación de radio, como no era televisión miku no tendría por que pasar por maquillaje, y eso era algo que ella agradecia; confirmaron su presencia y ahora solo tenían que esperar que el locutor la llamara para la entrevista

-etto, miku-san- dijo regresando a su primera actitud el asistente

-si? Kota-kun- dijo esta apartando su vista de la revista que leia mientras esperaban que la llamaran

- se que le dije que tomaria mis vacaciones a partir de mañana, pero…-silencio nervioso- después de la entrevista tomare el resto del dia libre, es que aun tengo que hacer compras de ultimo minuto- concluyo el chico

-ahh?, pero por que dices eso?, si aun falta para navidad- dijo la peli turquesa

-emm, miku-san, mañana es 24 de diciembre – dijo el de lentes señalando a un calendario que estaba colgado en la pared del lugar-no me diga que no se acordaba?

-la verdad no!, y ahora que hare no en comprado ningún regalo, ni eh hecho ningún plan para la fecha, de seguro los chicos que molestaran conmigo- dijo preocupada , pensando- al salir llevame contigo-dijo decidida la joven a su asistente

-hatsune miku-san, es hora de entrar escena- dijo una mujer que entrando a la sala

-ahora con nosotros, ya como lo habíamos prometido para este especial prenavidad, se encuentra nuestra gran y querida diva pop y miembro vital de la banda mas popular del momento de japon y del mundo "vocaloid" , la hermosísima hatsune miku-chan!- dijo un muy emocionado locutor , mientras presentaba a la chica a su lado

Por otro lado de la ciudad

-Len-kun, kaito-san, hoy no es la entrevista de radio de miku-chan?- dijo un rubia con aspecto de niña a 2 chicos que se encontraban junto a ella esa mañana, uno muy parecido a ella pero en versión masculina y el otro mas alto, de aspecto mas maduro, de cabellos color azul

-si es cierto-dijo el mayor de la sala- coloca la radio, veamos que dice- dijo sonriendo el joven peli azul ; la chica hizo lo pedido

-oh!, parece que ya empezó- dijo después de sintonizar la estación

-y dime miku-chan, que planeas hacer para esta navidad?- decía el locutor

-oh ahora que lo pienso, miku no ah dicho nada sobre la fiesta que ella hace todos los años para celebrar la navidad- dijo el menor de los chicos antes de oir la respuesta de la nombrada

-emm, bueno- se escucho desde la radio- supongo que hare lo mismo de todos los años una fiesta en mi casa, con mis amigos y demas miembros de vocaloid- dijo sonando nerviosa

-mmm, parece que si la hara después de todo, pero por que no habia dicho nada?- pregunto el peli azul extrañado

-supongo que por que no le preguntamos hehehe- dijo len en tono de burla- oye rin, que tal si vamos luego a terminar de comprar los regalos para la fiesta en un rato- proseguio emocionado el rubio provocando el sonrojo de su hermana gemela

-hai- respondió timida la chica

-nee!, kaito ya le comprastes el regalo a miku-chan- dijo picaro el chico a su mayor provocando el sonrojo de este

-no, aun no encuentro algo para ella- respondió

-bueno, entonces vienes con nosotros!- dijo el chico mientras que a sus espalda se escuchaba como miku se despedia del locutor concluyendo la entrevista

Fuera de la estación de radio

-ahh tengo mucha hambre!, podemos ir a comer antes de ir a comprar regalos?- dijo la joven estrella a su asistente

-bien- dijo serio el joven montándose en la camioneta que los esperaba- comeremos algo en el retaurant de ramen que esta cerca del centro- tomando de nuevo la personalidad seria

Arrancaron del lugar y al llegar al restaurant , no era raro encontrarse con atenciones especiales y fans al alrededor de la joven, quien apenas se puedo sentarse en la mesa comenzó a firmar autografos y tomarse fotos , su asistente ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no habia mucho tiempo que perder, asi que se levanto de la mesa y pido que le dieran una mesa en algún lugar mas privado

-ahh, me encanta estar con mis fans- dijo la peli turquesa ya sentada en la nueva mesa, mientras le servían el ramen, su asistente solo le lanzo una mirada y se concentro en comer

-"mmm, pregunto que le podre regalar a kaito-kun"- pensó la joven un poco sonrojada

Por otra parte del centro 3 chicos, caminaban entre la nieve y la gente, viendo vidrieras de tiendas y tiendas callegeras, que se encotraban en el lugar debido a la ocacion

-ahh, no encuentro nada que le quede bien a meiko-san y luka-san- dijo rascándose la cabeza el menor de los varones

-bueno, es que ellas son algo difíciles de regalar- dijo como tranquilizándolo, su hermana rin; de pronto ambos advirtieron que unas tiendas mas adelante estaba kaito muy concentrado viendo una vidriera ; ambos chicos fueron rápido a su encuentro

-nee, kaito encontrastes algo?- dijo len al llegar y se sorprendió al ver el objeto por el cual su amigo estaba tan hipnotizado; un hermoso collar de plata sencillo, con una cadena tejida y un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón que curiosamente tenia un ajoporro en su centro

-waa! Eso es hermoso!- rin estaba muy emocionada- es para miku-chan?-

Kaito trago saliva sonrojado – no creo que le guste, es algo sencillo para la super estrella de japon- bromeo un poco, ocultando su pesar

-nah, miku puede que sea estrella pero nosotros también lo somos o no recuerdas que hace unos minutos apenas si tuvimos suerte de salir con vida por la gran cantidad de fans que nos pedían autógrafos y fotos?, además ella no es del tipo de chicas que se comporta como diva- dijo la rubia en tono de regaño al joven

-bueno, entremos a verlo y allí decidimos- dijo el rubio empujando a su mayor a la entrada pero justo cuando iban a entrar, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer de veintitantos, de cabellos castaños vestida con falda, chaqueta y bufanda roja, con medias pantys y botas negras

-ah? Kaito?, que haces aquí?- pregunto la mujer

-meiko eh, hola, estábamos buscando los últimos regalos para mañana-en vez de kaito, respondió len

-mmm, ya veo, kaito compraras alguna joya?- pregunto sorprendida meiko

-mmm, no lo se aun- respondió este y el semblante de la mujer se torno algo siniestro

-pues, yo soy una experta en esas cosas- la peli castaña tomo al joven de un brazo- ven yo te dire que es lo mejor para comprarle a una mujer- meiko se llevo a su compañero por el brazo casi que arrastrándolo dejando a los gemelos con una gigantesca gota tipo anime, bajando por su frente

-Ahh no encuentro nada- grito la joven tomando su cabello entre sus manos y llorando,- takana kota , se supone que eres mi asistente, por que no me dijistes antes lo de los regalos?- dijo algo "molesta"

-s-si se lo dije pero no escucho además tranquila miku-san- dijo su bipolar asistente, mientras que cargaba unas cosas con una mano y le entregaba con la otra un objeto a su jefa

Miku la tomo confundida y vio que esta el forro para celular color rosa de gatito –waa!, que lindo!, es perfecto para rin-chan!- dijo esta emocionada

-si lo se- dijo su asistente- y se lo puedes completar con un lindo adorno- dijo entregándole un adorno para celular que combinaba perfecto con el forro

-wii, ya tengo una!,- emocionada- faltan los demas –aura negra.

-oiga miku-san, ese no es kaito-sempai y meiko sempai- dijo su asistente señalando a un lugar fuera de la tienda; miku vio con determinación

-si es cierto!- iba a llamarlos para saludar a sus compañeros de banda, pero de pronto se fijo mejor en la imagen; vio a un kaito y a meiko muy agarrados de brazos y sonriendo, caminando por la calle de aquel centro como cual pareja de novios muy enamorados tratando de pasar desapercibidos de sus fans, de pronto por alguna razón miku creyo oir como algo por dentro de ella se rompia y un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho y todos sus tiempos se fueron

-miku-san!, miku-san!- los gritos de su asistente fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de desmayarse

…

Esto es todo por ahora el segundo cap estará listo pronto , espero que les guste XDD, dejen comentarios ah y lean y comenten mi primer fic que es el de te alcanzare de D gray man, y el de mi amiga inouekurosaki26, que es e de el renacer de akatsuki, que esta muy bueno XDDD, bueno eso es todo por ahora los veo en la próxima y feliz navidad ¡! Hohoho


	2. tormenta

Hola chicos perdon por la espera, aquí les traigo el cap 2 del fic, lamento haberme demorado XDDD, bueno este cap me costo escribirlo espero que les guste mucho y me comenten,

Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen solo 1 es de mi autoria

-…- dialogos

".." pensamientos o conversaciones de terceros

Cap 2 : tormenta

En una de las tiendas de la ciudad de tokio un monton de gente se amontonaba gritando cosas y tomando algunas fotografias fuera del lugar

-llamen a una ambulancia!- decia angustiando el chico de cabellos negros y lentes a los trabajadores y gente del lugar mientras que sostenia en el suelo al cuerpo inconciente de la joven de cabellos aquiamarina

de repente entre la multitud se habrio paso un joven alto de cabellos azules seguido de una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños

-oh es kaito-kun y meiko-san!-gritaba una fan desde la multitud  
-miku, miku!- kaito sonaba desesperado al llegar al lado de la joven que parecia comenzar a despertar –miku!- volvio a gritar mas esperanzado ante los gemidos de la joven- meiko la ambulancia

-si ya estoy en eso- dijo la chica de rojo con un telefono en un oido mientras que se tapaba el otro para poder escuchar mejor a la mujer que atendio del otro lado de la linea –alo, emergencias…-

-miku, miku, estas bien?- dejo mas apacible el peliazul tomando el rostro de la joven que recien abria los ojos a la mirada expectante de todos a su alrededor

-q-que paso?- decia la joven con algo de sonrojo al ver tan cerca de su guapo compañero de banda, mientras que aun era sostenida por su asistente quien supiro aliviado

-me alegro que estes bien- decia el chico delante de ella con una hipnotizante sonrisa

-la ambulancia ya viene, amor como esta miku?-dijo la pelicastaña tomando por el hombro a kaito lo que provoco que miku recordara como flash las imágenes pasadas conectandolas con las de ahora y el dolor punzante regreso haciendo que perdiera la conciencia de nuevo, pero esta ves no fue la unica, su asistente que habia sido su soporte en hasta ese momento, sintio como las palabras de meiko atrevasaban su corazon y cayera desmayado al lado de su "jefa"

la joven idolo se levanto en una habitación completamente blanca con un tubo intravenosa conectado a su brazo derecho; se sento de pronto en la camilla y tambaleo un poco por un breve mareo

-no debes precipitarte estubistes inconciente alrededor de media hora- dijo una amable enfermera que recien entraba al cuarto

miku abrio los ojos como platos –media hora?-

-sip- contesto la amable enfermera- pero tranquila, no tienes nada solo fue una baja de tencion, al igual que tu compañero pero ya estan bien y cuando el despierte el doctor vendra a verlos y les daran el alta- dijo con sonrisa

miku quedo sorprendida –alguien mas se desmayo!-

la enfermera se sorprendio y luego le respondio con una sonrisa-si el joven tanaka shota esta en la habitación de al lado, ya esta bien no te preocupes yo cuide muy biiiien de el-dijo infantilmente la chica

miku de repente empezo a reir tras estas palabras dejando a la otra joven confundida  
-si estoy segura de que lo cuidastes muy bien- dijo la idol entre risas, mientras que revisaba con los ojos el muy bien desarrollado cuerpo de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la broma

-oye!...- la enfermera iba a decir algo mas pero la interrumpio el sonido de la puerta abriendose cuando el doctor entro a la habitación

-hahahah veo que ya estas bien, me alegro por que vengo a darte el alta tus amigos te esperan afuera-

en la sala de espera del hospital…

-ten, cariño- meiko le entrego a kaito una botella de refresco para luego sentarse a su lado

-nee meiko-chan puedes dejarme de decir asi- dijo kaito de repente algo sonrojado

-umm? Asi como?- dijo meiko sorprendida

-cariño, amor y eso- el chico tapo su sonrojo con su bufanda y meiko rio fuertemente

-hahahaha, yo le digo asi a todos los chicos, no quiere decir nada especial, verdad amor?- lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada al joven rubio que estaba a unos puesto lejos de esta haciendo que este se sonrojara

-h-hai- len se sonrojo haciendo que rin le dedicara una mirada asesina

-minna!- miku se dirigio a su grupo de amigos al llegar al lugar, estos se pararon de inmediato

-miku-chan! Estas bien?- rin fue la primera en ir hasta donde estaba la peliverde y la abrazo

-no te preocupes rin-chan estoy bien-

-nos pegastes un buen susto, de verdad nos preocupamos cuando vimos que kaito-kun se metia a una ambulancia- dijo el gemelo

-kaito-kun fue conmigo en la ambulancia?- pregunto sonrojada la mayor

-si, espero que no te moleste estaba preocupado por ti- kaito estaba mas que sonrojado

-e-esta bien- miku no sabia que hacer para ocultar su sonrojo

rin y len sonrieron maliciosamente y se miraron como diciendose algo y luego ambos afirmaron con la cabeza

-mmm estas roja miku, segura que estas bien?- dijo "inocentemente" la pelicorto

-ah-ahh, si, es que bueno…, lo que pasa es que, si, ehhh….-

-debe ser el frio kaito-san tambien esta asi- dijo haciendo su entrada un serio kota

-ahh! Kota-kun estas bien!- la peliverde se le abalazeo rapido y le susurro en el oido –arigatou!- lo que provoco que kaito lanzara una mirada asesina al bipolar asistente

-si, afortunadamente cuando kota-kun se desmayo pude llamar a otra ambulancia para que lo tragera rapidamente- meiko le sonrio al chico y este se sonrojo

-umm? Esperen un momento si habian 2 ambulancias y kaito se fue conmigo en una… quien se fue con kota-kun?- pregunto miku

-yo por supuesto- dijo sonriendo meiko – no es molestia verdad?

Pero antes de resivir respuesta el joven chico empezo a sangrar por la nariz para posteriormente desmayarse de nuevo

Media hora después…. En la sala de espera del hospital

-Ya estas mejor kota-kun?- pregunto miku

-s-si- dijo avergonzado el joven

-ahh, se hace tarde y aun me falta comprar el regalo para kamui- suspiro la mayor de las chicas

-si es cierto!- miku se exalto- yo tampoco eh podido comprar nada digo emm y aun me faltan comprar cosas!- la chica no queria hacer parecer a sus amigos que ella no les podia regalar nada

-sii, ademas miku-chan ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta?- pregunto len

-fiesta que fiesta?-

-la de navidad que dijistes por la radio que harias- le respondio rin a la olvidadiza idol

-ahh si bueno…hehehe no- dijo a su pesar –pero prometo hacerlo todo cuando termine las compras-

-no, no- Replico meiko- acabas de desmayarte creo que es mejor que se vayan a casa descanzar , mañana reunire a todas las chicas a ayudarte a preparar la casa para fiesta mientras tu si quieres vas y compras lo que te falte- dijo la mayor

-esta bien- miku afirmo; iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida

-kaito-san por que no la acompañas, no vaya a ser que le pase algo y kota-kun no esta muy bien tampoco- dijo la gemela

-n-no estoy…-

-esta bien ire, rin tiene razon- dijo kaito

pronto todas salieron del lugar kaito, miku y kota salieron en la camioneta hacia la mansión de miku, y el ambiente estaba algo pesado por asi decirlo

-"para que acepte venir con ellos, parezco lamparita"- kota pensaba muy serio en su cabeza mientras que físicamente parecía un gato asustado recostado firmemente de la puerta alejándose todo lo posible de esa aura que salía de los cantantes

-y eh bueno como van las nuevas canciones?- preguntaba kaito sonrojado mirando al piso de la camioneta

-ehh si, creo que, van bien- repondrá miku que estaba en el mismo estado que kaito

-ahh, me alegro mucho es que, bueno somos un equipo y quería saber-

Miku afirmo

-bueno, no es que me lo tengas que decir, es que bueno somos un equipo pero si tu quieres tener privacidad en alguna canción y no mostrárnosla es tu decisión, es decir tu eres tu y tienes tu libertad…"que haces baka" –lo ultimo lo pensó kaito mientras se colocaba una mano en la cara para ocultar su vergüenza de las miradas curiosas de sus acompañantes

-e-esta bien kaito-kun no pasa nada- dijo la chica –sabes me gustaria que trabajaras con-conmigo en una de las canciones- solto la joven

-amm claro, po-por supuesto y me gustaria hacerle un video tambien, e-es que tu te ves bien en los en los v-videos- kaito paro y volvio a hablar- no-no es que ya tu no seas hermosa, tu-tu siempre t-te ves b-bien pero eso lo u-nico que en los vi-videos, sa-sales bien por el maquillaje y los retoques, no!, no es que tu los necesites es que…-de repente la mano de kota se poso en su hombre y kaito voltio a verlo; kota le hizo un signo de negacion en señal de que se callara

poco después llegaron a la casa de miku

-emm kaito-kun quieres café o algo?- pregunto miku

-un poco de agua estara bien-

-ok- miku fue directo a la cocina aun sus mejillas eran de color carmesí dentro del lugar se encontraba kota

-kota-kun que haces?-

-comiendome tus pasteles-

-p-pero…- la chica odiaba que se comieran sus pasteles

-me lo debes-

-ohh?, por que?- miku se sorprendio – ahh si, aun no has comprado los regalos de tu familia-

-no, no es por eso yo ya mande a mi asistente personal por ellos- el chico siguió comiendo

-ahh…oye! Tu tienes asistente personal pero si tu eres mi asistente personal!- miku hacia un puchero de niña pequeña

-que, crees que las estrellas son las unicas que lo tienen, oye miku mira eso-

"la ciudad de tokio esta hundida en nieve, algunas vias de acceso seran cerrada" decia una televisora

-parese que kaito-sempai no se podra ir esta noche-

-es cierto- dijo la chica desanimada- kaito-kun!

"y salio corriendo"-penso el del pastel

en la sala

-ya veo asi que no podre regresar a casa- dijo el peli azul

-eso parece, no te molesta quedarte aquí verdad?-

-no para nada- dijo el chico sonrojada

-bien le dire a kota-kun que pida la cena- dijo miku emocionada

-son las 4 de la tarde, no crees que es un poco temprano?- dijo kaito sorprendido

-no, para lo que yo pienso ya que se tarda un poco-

2 horas mas tarde

-ta da!- la chica estaba emocionada por el banquete que tenia enfrente

"y rin-chan decia que miku-chan no era una diva"-penso el peli azul

-y esto no es nada- dijo el asistente de la idol como contestando el pensamiento de kaito

-comamos!- dijo emocionada la chica

habia de todo tipo de sushi en la mesa, los mas variados de japon

-itadakimasu!- miku empezo de repente a tragar todo su plato ante la mirada de extrañado de ambos hombres

"como a kaito-sempai le puede gustar algo asi, ella no es como meiko-sempai que es tan linda sexy toda una dama…. Que estoy pensando"-penso kota

"se ve tan linda cuando come, a pesar de todo ella es ya espontánea tan libre y dulce, no le preocupan lo que digan los demas…. Ojala pudiera decirle que la amo"-penso kaito

"uh? Que les pasa? Sera que no les gusta la comida…. Ahh no, y si no le gusta a kota no me importa, pero kaito que dira kaito de mi- penso miku

la cena transcurrio en una amena conversación de cada uno con su inner pero en silencio entre ellos, luego de terminar de cenar, jugaron a las cartas, luego miku le enseño a kaito su gran colección de cds y luego se pusieron a ver películas y a casi media noche empezaron a pasar ringo o el aro versión japonesa, la joven idol paso casi toda película abrazada a su compañero de banda y hubiera sido una escena romantica si no fuera que kota tambien se abrazaba temblando a su compañero dejando a este en una situacion algo incomoda al terminar la peli todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-kaito-kun- decia llorosa la joven como niña pequeña ya en su habitación al joven que pasaba justo por alli

-que pasa miku-chan- kaito se paro en su puerta

-tengo miedo-decia esta entre sabanas

-ah vamos no me digas que le tienes miedo a esa peli, no tiene nada…- de pronto kaito se dio cuenta del lloroso estado de la joven y su corazon se encogio, queria protegerla de hacerla sentir a salvo en sus brazos, queria que nada le pasara en este mundo, queria cambiar el mundo para no volver a verla asi

-abrazame-dijo casi en llantos la joven y kaito no dudo ni un segundo y sento en su cama para abrazarla, duraron un tiempo en silencio

-quedate conmigo- dijo miku en ese estado de entre dormida y despierta

-para siempre- le respondio kaito en un susurro mientras veia la nieve caer atraves de la ventana de la habitacion pronto ambos calleron en los brazos de morfeo después de ajetreado dia

….

Listo!, lindo final no? Hehe, espero que les haya gustado quiero informarles que me tardare algo mas en subir el siguiente (mañana empiezo escuel ¬¬), bueno espero que les guste este fic y pasense por el otro mio que es de dgm aunque ahorita lo pare por motivos de falta de inspiración pero no lo dejare y tambien vean el renacer de los akatsuki para los amantes de la serie que es…tambien mio xDDD, no mentira es de mi onee-sama inouekurosaki26..bueno nos leemos por ahí por favor comenten y feliz año!


	3. navidad a lo chicas vocaloid part 1

La navidad inesperada de miku: cap 3

Meiko, rin, luka, gumi y miku: navidad a lo chicas vocaloid

Hatsune miku; la diva de japon y principal cantante del grupo de super hit mundial vocaloid, se despertaba esa mañana de navidad; aun no reaccionaba totalmente sobre el echo de que habia pasado la noche acompaña por su compañero de banda; uno de los chicos mas guapos de japon y principal voz masculina del grupo vocaloid : shion kaito, quien también hacia que a la chica le latiera el corazón a mil cada ves que este le dedicaba una sonrisa o una palabra; aun no sabia cuando habia comenzado aquella atracción pero lo cierto era que cada vez mas ella se sentía enamorada de el

La joven peliverde vio hacia la nevada mañana a través de la ventana de su habitación, su cara se torno de un rojo carmesí mientras pensaba en el y rápidamente voltio a ver el otro lado de la cama al recordar que habia dormido con el chico, para verificar que aun se encotrara alli

-kaito-k…- la joven callo al darse cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación y aquel silencio por alguna razón la incomodaba, aunque agradecia que su joven compañero no la viera en ese estado de sonrojo, ella aun temia que el supiera de sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazada; de repente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos

-miku-san esta despierta?- decía su joven asistente estando en su faceta de ¿timido?

-h-hai!- respondió la "diva" desde el otro lado de la puerta, intentando sonar lo mas normal posible

-me alegro , kaito-sempai y yo saldremos a terminar las compras del dia de hoy con el resto de los chicos, le dejamos el desayuno en el microondas; desea algo?-

miku, se sonrojo apenada al oir el nombre del peli azul y tardo en contestar lo cual extraño a su asistente

-miku-san?, esta bien?- pregunto algo procupado kota

-no te preocupes, tanaka-san, estoy bien, no necesito nada gracias pueden ir tranquilos yo saldré con las chicas luego- decía miku luego de un rato

-ok… nos vemos en un rato, ahh por cierto llamo rin-san dice que vendrán aquí como a las 10:oo am-

-esta bien, la llamare en cuanto pueda-

-esta bien, nos vemos luego -repondio el joven para luego dar media vuelta e irse –"tanaka-san?, algo le debe pasar"- supiro profundo- "supongo que debe ser lo de anoche con kaito-sempai"- pensó algo preocupado el chico bipolar

-que te dijo?- pregunto un peli azul desde la puerta listo para salir con sus mejillas algo rojas

-dijo que no necesitaba nada y que nos veria luego- respondió kota, notando la rara actitud del joven cantante y tratando de atar cabos

-bien…- kaito parecía tener una expresión de seriedad en su rostro antes de cruzar la puerta

-"sip, es por lo de anoche, me pregunto que habrá pasado hehehe?"- pensó este con una cara un tanto ¿pervertida?

Por su parte luego de que los chicos se fueran miku salió de la habitación aun en pijama y despeinada, bajo las escaleras de su gran casa y se dirigió a la cocina tomo unos panecillos con mermelada y tostadas que estaban en su microondas y los acompaño con algunas frutas y jugo de naranja y justo cuando se sento a empezar a comer su desayuno, el teléfono empezó a sonar

-maldicion por que siempre pasa eso-penso en voz alta y se levanto de la silla hacia el teléfono mas cercano que se encontraba allí mismo en la cocina –alo?- dijo al contestar

-merry chritsmas! Miku-chan!- decía o gritaba una voz muy animada del otro lado del teléfono; era meiko

-feliz navidad para ti también meiko-san- dijo miku simulando una sonrisa aunque su compañera del teléfono no la viera –que raro que llamas a mi teléfono de casa y no ah mi celular-

-estube llamando a tu celular pero salía apagado, de todas maneras no importa yo y las chicas ya estamos en tu casa … - de repente el teléfono se colgó

-ahh? Que fue eso? Como que ya están aquí, no es un poco temprano- volvió a pensar en voz alta la chica de pelo aquamarina, tratando de visualizar un reloj

-fue solo para avisarte; ahora que estamos aquí tenemos que irnos de inmediato antes de que las calles se llenen y cientos de fans alocados nos impidan circular con tranquilidad - meiko suspiro y a miku se le vino un escalofrio

-que? Pero?, como entraron?- pregunto miku señalando algo "molesta" a las recién llegadas

-deberias cambiar la cerradura- menciono una pelirosa que parecía tener mucho interés en un libro que tenia en las manos mientras miku se quedaba helada

-ahh vamos, apurate el dueño del centro comercial no nos esperara por mucho- dijo meiko aplaudiendo como símbolo de que la joven diva se apurara para comenzar su dia

-miku-chan!, feliz navidad ¡!-mecionaron 2 chicas una rubia y otra peliverde mientras se le abalanzaban a la dueña de la casa

-hola chicas feliz navidad- decía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de las menores

-piensas ir asi a las tiendas?- preciono meiko- anda a cambiarte no tenemos todo el dia-

-pero ni siquiera eh desayunado- miku casi lloraba

-no me importa, rin acompañala a cambiarse nosotras esperaremos por aquí-

-hai!-

-pero, pero- la joven rubia empezó a llevarse a empujones a su mayor mientras que meiko y las demas se quedaban en la cocina

-estos chicos de ahora- la castaña parecía quejarse mientras se sentaba en una silla y empezaba a comer el que era el desayuno de miku

Por otro lado de la ciudad

-gracias por acompañarnos chicos, comprar cosas para esas chicas es algo, como decirlo, horrible- se quejaba un hombre de cabellos largos y morados mientras estaban parados en un centro comercial algo camuflageados

-no te preocupes kamui-san, nosotros entendemos perfectamente, además a nosotros también nos faltan los regalos de las chicas- decía otro chico mas joven de cabellos rubios

-gracias, chicos- dijo el casi samurái- no sabes la falta que me hacian-

-si, mejor nos apuramos antes de que se haga tarde para ir a casa de miku…- dijo el cantante de pelo azul con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro al mencionar el nombre de la peliverde

-si, ojala no haya ninguna tormenta mientras estemos afuera, una ves en la casa de miku-san estaremos bien, no kaito-sempai?- dijo lo ultimo con intriga el joven de lentes como tratando de llegar a algún lado, ahora que podía ya que tenia apoyo de los demas chicos que se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos y confundidos ya que no podían creer lo que escuchaban y por supuesto como todos unos chicos sus menten volaron hacia otra dirección

-ohh, kaito ya veo que te va muuuuuuuy bien con miku- profeso el que parecía ser el mayor de los chicos, mientras que el menor no podía aguantar el increíble sonrojo de su cara y el de lentes parecía reir maquiavélicamente para si mismo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba

-que?, no!, esperen eso no fue asi….- un kaito muy sonrojado intentaba explicar las cosas

-ahh kaito, no es necesario que expliques nada, todos ya somos adultos- decía el de lentes, aunque de repente un tono de alarma se vio en el rostro del peli morado

-no es eso! Es que…- kaito parecía desesperado por explicar las cosas

-kaito-kun, baja la voz- decía kamui con un tono muy bajo

-no, lo hare!, no puedo permitirme que piensen cosas asi de miku-chan!, ella es toda una dama, además….- kaito fue interrumpido de repente por un grito que venia del otro lado del lugar que hoy parecía extrañamente mas atestado de lo normal aunque hoy fuera navidad parecía que toda la ciudad estuviera alli

-no puede ser!, son los chicos de vocalod!, y un extraño de lentes!- decía un adolecente desde el otro lado del lugar, mientras señalaba al pequeño grupo de hombres lo que hizo que casi toda la gente de la calle volteara sobre todo las mujeres

-no…puede..ser- decía un temeroso len

-chico de lentes?- kota de repente tubo un ahora oscura y emo a su alrededor

-ahhh por que tenia que gritar los chicos de vocaloid- decía kaito avergonzado y todavía sonrojado, mientras una manada de adolecentes femeninas y sus hormonas corrian en dirección hacia ellos

-bueno, parece que tenemos compañía- kamui mientras le pasaba un fuerte escalafrio por su columna vertebral –a la cuenta de 3 corremos chicos ….1…- y todos salieron disparados como flechas mientras eran perseguidos por un grande y muy amoroso grupo de fangirls

-tengo hambre- se quejaba miku sosteniéndose el estomago quien parecía afirmar las quejas de la joven con un estruendoso gruñido, mientras que la chicas veian diferentes artículos en una tienda del centro comercial que meiko habia alquilado por asi decirlo , solo para ellas

-si molestas, por que no tragistes algo de comer- decía meiko- no ves lo que me costo convencer al dueño de que nos los diera solo a nosotras

-no te costo, el dueño te debía ciertos favores- decía haciendo acto de presencia una peli rosa, haciendo énfasis en la palaba "ciertos"

-si quieres te acompaño a comprar algo, yo ya estoy empezando a sentir algo de hambre- decía la joven pelirosa mientras cerraba el libro que leia y evitaba la mirada asecina de la peli castaña

-claro, luka-chan con gusto, pero nos lo comemos alla no vaya ser que cierta persona se la coma también- miku parecía una niña mientras le sacaba la lengua a meiko quien le devolvió el gesto dando por terminada la "discusión"

-esperen voy con ustedes- gumi corrió hasta alcanzar a las otra chicas, cuando estas ya pasaban por la puerta

En la cafetería

-arigatou!,- decía la sonriente vocalista al recibir un pedazo de pastel de la cafetería, para luego dirigirse a la mesa donde ya encontraban "almorzando" sus amigas, gumi con un suculento sándwich y luka con un plato de onigiris y todas tenían un vaso de te como bebida

-nee, miku, sabes algo de kaito-san?- pregunto sin ton ni son la peli rosa mientras comia

-p-para que q-quieres s-saber?- pregunto nerviosa y algo sonrojada la aquamarina cosa que no paso desapercibida por la perspicaz gumi

-es que lo estuve llamando para comentarle algo sobre el nuevo disco, pero no contesto ni el teléfono de su casa, ni el celular- luka también habia notado el nerviosismo de miku, y estaba algo sorprendida, aunque la verdad para los ojos de esta peli rosa miku era un libro abierto y ella sabia los sentimientos que esta tenia por kaito, aunque por lo general ella no lo hacia taaan obvio

-b-bueno e-es que- miku trago saliva mientras sentía la mirada de sus amigas encima de ellas, ya que luka la miraba con mucha cueiosidad y gumi parecía que le iba a caer encima de lo cerca y curiosa que estaba de miku- e-esque- miku hizo silencio y luego prosiguió- e- es que el s-se quedo c-conmigo anoche- miku oculto su sonrojada cara entre sus largor cabellos en coleta mientras que sus 2 amigas se pusieron como tomates, mientras les picaba la curiosidad

-como que kaito se quedo contigo anoche!- dijo o bueno grito gumi mientras se sonrojada esperando una respuesta, luka solo miro a la chica de cabello verde agradeciendo que el lugar estuviera solo para ellas y luego poso su mirada en la de coletas

-es que, el me acompaño ayer después del hospital a mi casa y callo una tormenta y no podía salir asi que se quedo comigo-dijo miku evitando las inquisitivas miradas de sus amigas

-mmm ya veo- mecionaron ambas al unisono

-y donde se quedo a dormir el?- gumi habia dado en el clavo con su pregunta y parecía notarlo ya que la interrogada se puso del color del tomate y ella sonrio ampliamente

-p-pues ehh, en m-mi habi-habitacion- dijo temblorosa miku antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando el grito se sus amigas

-Que!- ambas chicas, hasta luka pronunciaron sorprendidas la pregunta tras la revelación y el eco del grito se escucho por todos lados de la localidad

-que pasa?, por que gritan?- meiko iba llegando junto con rin al lugar donde supuestamente deberías estar almorzando las chicas, ambas cargaban un monton de bolsas de sus compras, pero ninguna reacciono ante las recién llegadas

-como que dormistes con kaito?- una muy sonrojada luka pensó mal, dejando heladas a las demas

-QUE?- las 2 recien llegadas gritaron de nuevo, rin con un muy evidente sonrojo y meiko también aunque esta ultima ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones pero no se lo esperaba mucho de miku y kaito

-ya!, no tienen que gritarlo tan fuerte!- la aquamarina estaba claramente avergonzada y al igual que su amiga luka en un momento ella tambie agradeció que el sitio estuviera completamente solo

-ha! Hasta que kaito dio el gran paso- meiko suspiro- aunque no esperaba de el que fuera tan directo-

- a que te refieres?- miku estaba sorprendida y algo esperanzada ante las palabras de su mayor

-a que kaito dio un gran paso anoche, no?-

-que!, no!, kaito-kun es un caballero , no haría nada eso, nada paso entre nosotros mal pensadas- miku reacciono defendiendo a su amado aunque en sus palabras habia cierto desaliento

-ahh ya veo- meiko suspiro pesadamente –ese baka-

-ademas de todas las mujeres del mundo creo que kaito la que menos pensaría soy yo, asi que dejen de molestar y sigamos- la cantante estaba realmente molesta, ella tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar sin dirección alguna dejando a sus amigas muy sorprendidas de su reacción

-vaya, vaya en verdad no paso nada miku-chan aun no tiene ni las mas mínima sospecha –la castaña sopeso- que lenta es – dicho esto el resto de las chicas solo asintieron, al parecer miku no era la única evidente en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia kaito, sino que el peli azul también lo era y como parece que es común todo el mundo se daba cuenta menos los involucrados

En el centro comercial donde estaban los chicos… (en frente del de las chicas )

Los chicos de vocaloid se encontraban jadeando en uno de los pasillos solitarios y oscuros del centro comercial, ese era el único sitio donde parecían estar a salvo

.-vaya jamás… pensé que corrieran… tan rápido- dijo entre jadeos le peli morado

-ni yo…decía el rubio

-ah este…paso jamás… terminaremos las compras…- mencionó el peli azul quien poso una mano en la pared para poder mantener en equilibrio ya que sus piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo

-oh vaya vaya que tenemos aquí hehehe- de repente una extraña voz resonó en la oscuridad provocando que todos los chicos se congelaran de la impresión ;- se puede saber que hacen chicos tan guapos en un lugar como este hehehe- prosiguió la voz y ninguno se dispuso a responder de inmediato

-e-etto es-estamos de- gakupo trago saliva – de c-compras- termino

-Ohh unos chicos de compras hehehehe- dijo el extraño hombre de cabellera larga, vestido de negro ocultando parte de su cara con el cuello de su chaqueta

-que?, no, no es lo que piensas venimos comprar la navidad para unas chicas- respondió kaito nervioso

-no lo decía por eso hehehe- el hombre sonrio pervertidamente- aunque es una lastima la verdad hehehe, vengan pasen a mi tienda seguro conseguirán algo de su agrado hehe-

Los chicos dudaron por un momento pero luego decidieron que si que querían terminar rápido, esa era su única opción

Una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios bostezo mientras caminaba por la calle parecía algo cansada

-rin-chan estas bien?- la peli verde dijo un tanto preocupada

-tranquila gumi-chan, solo tengo algo de sueño-

-lleguemos rápido para descanzar antes de que se haga tarde o los fans nos descubran- decía una peli castaña quien cubria todo su rostro con un pañuelo y sobre sus ojos unos lentes oscuros

-si no quiere que la vean, por que insiste en que caminemos en ves de que nos lleven?- declaro una peli rosa muy concentrada en su libro

-que quieres decir con eso luka-chan?- meiko tenia un aura asesina que enviaba a su compañera aunque el aura de luka la rechazaba

-luka-chan tiene razón- contesto una muy cansada miku – ya llame a mi chofer llegara en cualquier momento – la chica estaba agotada ya que a pesar de que todas a excepción de una tenían los paquetes de sus bolsas pero miku era la que tenia mas paquetes y bolsas de sus compras

-ahh que aburridas, que no ven que asi hacemos ejercicio y conocemos chicos guapos-respingo meiko

-ejercicio?, si quieres hacer ejercicio por qué no cargas tu tus bolsas?, porque tengo que ser yo quien las lleve-reclamo la aquamarina muy molesta a su mayor pero esta solo la ignoro olímpicamente mientras "veía" un mensaje del celular, las demas solo la veian con una gota en su cabeza; miku le iba a reclamar su falta de atención para cuando una camioneta negra llego a su lado, era el chofer de miku

-ahh ya era hora lo estuve esperando mucho tiempo- replico la peli castaña las demas solo gruñieron bajo al ver el grave síndrome de diva que sufria su mayor

-Nos es divertido salir todas juntas?- dijo gumi a rin una ves en la camioneta vigilando que las demas no oyeran

-sip y tengo el presentimiento de que la fiesta será genial- dijo emocionada la rubia

-hahaha, si oye que tal si tu y yo nos encargamos de eso- dijo la peli verde con una "malvada" sonrisa en su rostro

-oh! Hehe- rin correspondió la sonrisa- cuál es tu plan?- en eso la peliverde se acerco al oído de la joven para susurrarle algo ante lo cual la rubia rio suavemente con una mano tapando su boca para que sus compañeras no notaran lo que ambas chicas tramaban


End file.
